


Covert affairs

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: FFXV_Kinkmeme, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: ffxv kinkmeme fill





	Covert affairs

Being part of the Kingsglaive certainly had its good sides – the satisfaction of a job well done after a hard day, the sense of adhering to one's duty in times of war. But ultimately, once you became a part of it, the Glaive was akin to a jealous spouse. It took everything a person had, and always sought more; more time, more effort, more thought.   
  
So Nyx's days, weeks, months even always passed in an odd sort of a routine – train or fight, go to his small, run-down apartment just to sleep or drink when the nightmares were all he saw before his closed eyelids. Rinse, repeat. At least his best friends were also fellow soldiers, and most of his time was spent in their company, one way or another. But when everything boiled down to a personal life of sorts, Nyx would've been the first to admit that he really didn't have one outside his work.   
  
He was simply unable to give what a serious relationship would require; not many were keen to have him put more importance in his work than in romance. And of course there was always the possibility of dying in battle, which was a challenging reality to accept for people outside of the military forces.   
  
Generally, he didn't consider it that much of an issue though, thinking for the most part, his life was going alright. And whenever he'd feel particularly lonely or melancholic, he'd go to Libertus or Pelna who lived in the same apartment building, spent time watching some flick or getting drinks and playing a round of cards.   
  
On the off-chance he woke with the insistent feeling of arousal pooling down his belly, there was always his hand, and that was fine too.

  
  
However… Few months back a rumor had started to spread around the Glaive headquarters, fueled by the appearance of a very peculiar addition to one of the bathroom stalls.   
  
It was the one in the basement, which was used relatively rarely, and usually offered a rare chance of privacy in the otherwise crammed up space the fighters shared. He'd written it off as a joke, after all the thought of having one of his fellow Glaives on the other end of that wall, and keeping it a secret at that seemed an unlikely event.   
  
But the rumors had continued, about the lucky ones who'd had their experience with the mysterious person appearing there sometimes.   
  
Of course, there hadn't been a set time; everyone's numbers seemed to indicate a full lack of pattern. Yet, as Nyx had found out after a while, there was more than a chance for that person to be there at the end of the week, usually in the evening, right after the night shift began.  
  
It was a possibility Nyx had grown to exploit, and while at first he'd felt reluctant to indulge himself in what was offered, it had grown to be something he caught himself looking forward to more and more often.

 

 

And so, another night caught him going towards that stall; after walking downstairs as casually as he could, hoping to avoid meeting anyone along the way, as they'd undoubtedly question the reason behind him going out of his way to reach that particular restroom.   
  
So far, he hadn't even caught a glimpse of the mysterious Glaive he owed a lot of good times to. He'd never thought to look either – it simply seemed unfair, not the kind of thing one does in that kind of situation. Especially if he wished for their nocturnal activities to continue in the same way as they had so far, without attachment or expectations of any kind, just pleasure, shameless and quick and dirty.   
  
His shoulders ached with the tension of a week's worth of fatigue, but the moment the stall door clicked closed behind him, Nyx could feel himself getting hard in his slacks. A notch of embarrassment crossed his mind; he wondered if he was spiraling deeper into depravity or desperation, if he'd gotten to such a level of anticipation every time he was about to do this.   
  
He wasn't blind to the looks and flirting plenty of other Glaives had and continued to send his way; he knew he was attractive, that he could have a one-night stand with most of them were he to just _ask_. But for some odd reason, that didn't held the appeal of the faceless stranger, the thrill of doing something which while not a taboo, was certainly not what any sort of upstanding citizen – no, a royal soldier should be doing. Especially not while technically on duty… and payroll from the Crown.   
  
A barely-there shuffle coming from the stall next to him interrupted his thoughts, and Nyx worried his bottom lip under his teeth, hand already pressed against the front of his trousers. He teased himself through the cloth for a bit, before unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper of the pants.   
  
Fingers sliding through the coarse patch of hair on his underbelly, then lower and into his boxers, he gasped quietly at the first touch of skin against skin. The weather outside had been turning for the worst and his fingers were still cold against the heated flesh of his dick; however, he knew they were going to be replaced by something much better soon.   
  
Stroking himself a few times until he was fully hard, Nyx stepped closer to the hole in the wall. Knocking lightly with his knuckles once in a lieu of greeting, he then braced his hand on the wall and pushed through the hole, eyes screwing shut by force of habit.   
  
Few seconds later, a hot, wet tongue ran over the head of his prick, eager and sloppy, quickly covering up the length of him in saliva. A low groan left his throat, and Nyx brought up his free hand, pressing his lips against the back of it to keep himself from getting _too_ noisy. After all, there was always the possibility of someone walking in.   
  
Still, the soft sounds which managed to escape him were audible enough to reach through the wall, working as an evident encouragement, considering the other person's doubled efforts. Lips wrapped over Nyx's length, sliding over him, interlaced with sucking and a tongue rubbing the spot at the base of the glans, making stars lit up in Nyx's vision.   
  
By now, he was growing more certain that the Glaive on the other side had learned what he liked best, how to bring him apart in the most intense way. Nyx fleetingly thought that maybe that should concern him, but the sensation was too good to have him care about anything else. So what if some unnamed person knew such an intimate part of him? It was part of the deal, and Nyx was quite sure they were also getting off on the act in return.  
  


 

He felt himself sink deeper into the velvety heat of the mouth working on him, and then the sensation of being swallowed down, the whole length of him now enveloped to the hilt. He cursed, voice rough and low, pushing his hips against the wall, wishing for a second the barrier didn't exist; that he could grasp onto the other's hair, pull them down further. But he had no say in the pace of things like this, only able to get what he's given, to relinquish control.   
  
Sometimes, the other person let him thrust in near the end, too fast and uncoordinated, electing both hoarse moans and choking noises; it was the biggest hint he'd gotten so far as to the likelihood of the person behind the wall being another guy. Though Nyx still couldn't be certain, or maybe didn't want to be. It would mean his mind making a narrower list of possible identities, and if he did that, it was a slippery slope to assuming – more so _imagining_ someone in particular.   
  
Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing to do, yet Nyx tried to refrain himself. But he was tired, and the euphoric high the pleasure was bringing him weakened his resolve; that and the tongue-tip dipping into the slit of his dick, the sound of labored breaths coming through the wall.   
  
Eyes still closed shut, Nyx imagined rough, strong hands grasping the backs of his thighs; hair just long enough for him to bury his fingers in, the flushed look as the man looks up at him, mouth working on him without a break. A familiar face, one he's known a long, long time. And desired for about just as much…   
  
Trying to thrust back into that deep heat, Nyx scraped his fingers over the wall, seeking purchase, equilibrium as he felt himself get closer to the edge – his fantasy combined with the moment the person took him down all the way and _stayed_ so bringing him to his peak.   
  
He stilled, coming without a sound.  
  
Dick throbbing, he felt himself spill and be swallowed down, head still spinning as if he couldn't get enough air, heart pounding into his ears and drowning out all other sounds. A few moments passed, and he felt the stranger pull away; then the sound of the stall's lock and haste footsteps.   
  
Slowly pulling up his underwear and trousers, Nyx tried to get himself back in control, to make himself as presentable as he could.   
  
It always ended the same way; the other Glaive walking out first, and Nyx getting stuck in the cool-down, body still tingling with the aftershocks of orgasm, mind running in circles. The urge to open the door first and finally see was always there, always seemed more logical in retrospect – and sure, maybe one day he'd actually do it.

  
  
Someday.

 

 

*~*~*


End file.
